


【锤基】爱的真言-小片段

by Spliceosome



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spliceosome/pseuds/Spliceosome
Summary: *是小鸩酱的「爱的真言」中的车，前后文都在wb*OOC十分可能*菜鸡驾驶，多多担待
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)





	【锤基】爱的真言-小片段

……

Thor再次吻住了他，并把绿眼睛的神抱到了床上，“Loki，我爱你。”

Loki半是惊愕半是欣喜地消化着这句话包含的信息，漂亮的绿眼睛里蒙着一层浅浅的水汽，认真地望向他的哥哥，全然忘记自己仅仅穿着睡袍被Thor的身体锁在一个羞耻的姿势里——Loki从自己寝宫赶来时太匆忙，显然来不及变更装束。  
Thor居高临下地看着Loki，觉得这样可爱的诡计之神自己真的是活了这么多年都不曾见过，索性俯下身子凑到Loki的耳边。  
“那么你呢，My dear brother？”  
Loki被Thor低语时带出的热气弄得痒痒的，将头偏向了一侧，展露出白皙脖颈的优美线条，耳垂和下方的皮肤则因为方才的小小刺激而有些泛红，可是这位不坦率的神依旧试图藏起自己的心意，之前不受控制地接连吐露真言和这么简单就被骗来Thor的寝宫这两件事对于一个诡计之神来说实在是太丢分了！

「这样的事怎么能让他轻易知道」

于是他抬了抬手臂，打定主意地捂住了自己的嘴。Thor看着Loki一系列的动作，一下子觉得赶紧从这个小骗子的嘴里挖出一两句甜言蜜语似乎显得不那么紧要了，事已至此，行动才是第一生产力。他稍稍调整了钳制的姿势，十分轻松地就将Loki的两只手都按在了上方的床榻里，顺便除去了自己大半的宽松衣物，将健壮的躯体完全展露在弟弟面前。  
Loki在动作之间晃开了本就松散的墨绿睡袍，前胸两点缨红则刚好脱离了衣物的遮罩，挺立在空气中显得诱惑又可怜。  
“Brother！”他试图活动自己的双手，但是紧紧地钳制让他清晰地认识到了接下来会发生什么。  
“怎么，难道你不愿意了？”Thor吃准了Loki此时说不了假话，笑着大胆提问道。  
“怎么会，我...我只是有点紧张...” 「该死，明明想说先放开我的！」Loki此时一点逃遁的余地也没有，因为自己脱口而出的主动言语涨红了脸。

Thor对这个答案感到十分满意，稍稍放松了钳制，顺着Loki脖颈往下亲吻舔舐了下去，到胸前时，他的舌尖开始灵活地挑逗着Loki的乳头，手指则轻轻揉捏着另一侧，他明显感受到Loki已经没有用什么力量去反抗他， 于是变本加厉地在Loki的乳尖吮吸了一下，发出的水声让Loki不由向下瞥去，他知道自己在Thor这样的挑逗下已经硬得很彻底，铃口甚至还流出了透明的汁液。  
「这实在是...」，Loki有些不敢相信此时场景的真实性，他一贯以优雅、冷静又狡黠的面貌示人，很少有放纵欲望的时刻，除了......他的脑子有些混乱，Thor，他最喜欢的哥哥，正一边撸动着他的阴茎，一边舔舐着他的囊袋和穴口。  
“Loki，告诉我”，Thor抬起头来，“你想过我吗？在做这样的事的时候”。

刚刚进入青春期的Loki还有着更为活泼的少年气质，当然，和其他年纪相仿的男孩一样，他也有过难以克制的躁动，有过自己疏解欲望的时刻，只是他做这样的事时不由自主地会想起那个金发的身影，想起无意间看见的他紧绷的肌肉，想起最为熟悉的、总是在他耳边耀武扬威的声音。  
「可是这样明明是不对的啊」年少的Loki告诉自己对待哥哥似乎不应当有这样的想法，可是这种习惯的联想却像成瘾的毒药一样，迷人又危险。

“你想过我吗？”  
“好多次，数不清了。” 脱口而出的是真言，一点阻拦的余地也没有。  
Thor的眼神暗了暗，加快了手里套弄的频率，舌头则不断尝试着让那个紧致的小穴有一丝进入的余地，天知道这个充满诡计的弟弟到底还藏着多少关于他的秘密。Thor的下身涨得有些发疼，一想到Loki一个人将自己关在房里抚慰自己的场景，他就有点忍不住赶紧将自己的分身送进Loki的身体，他或许还会在濒临高潮时叫喊着自己——  
“嗯...啊...Brother...” Loki毫无征兆地射了出来，乳白色的液体喷洒在线条明晰的小腹上。回忆里那些年少时不受控制的旖旎念交叠着当下情色的场景惹得Loki有些恍惚。

“爽吗？”Thor大言不惭地问道。  
“...嗯”，高潮后的Loki轻轻喘着气肯定地回答了这个问题，他没有太多思考的力气。  
Thor用手抹了抹Loki腹部摊开的精液，“那么我也应当有些回馈的礼物吧”，说着将湿滑的手指向Loki身下探去。先前细致的舔弄和一次高潮后的放松让Loki没有太多的抗拒，Thor的中指在Loki的后穴里灵巧地活动着，感到通行顺畅了些后又快速地加入了一根手指。  
“啊...”Loki有些不适应地叫了出来，于是Thor将Loki向床头带了带让他倚靠地更为舒适，然后迎面吻了上去，与最开始挑逗般克制的亲吻不同，现在他们像是争斗中的野兽，努力掠夺着对方口中的氧气，而Thor的两根手指也并没有任何的停歇，在Loki的后穴中里里外外地抽插着，带出淫靡的水声。漫长的亲吻后，Loki将双腿往外打开了点，显得有些不知餍足，脆弱的脖颈因为抬头完整地呈现，一双雾气迷蒙的绿眸则投向Thor。  
“所以Loki，你现在是在邀请我？”Thor看向身下的Loki，白皙的胸腹上布满了暧昧的红痕，墨绿的睡袍早就褪挂在肘窝处，阴茎因为后穴不断的刺激而再度挺立。

「太诱人了」

“不然呢，brother，要我扶着你的老二进来吗？”谎言之神有些自暴自弃地放着狠话。  
但他看到Thor粗壮的分身真的要挤进窄小的穴口时，又有些不安地咽了咽口水。  
Thor还是打算温柔些的，但仅仅是慢慢挤进了龟头，Loki还是无法控制了流下了生理性的泪水。Thor有些心疼地去吻了吻Loki的眼角，又转去轻舔他小巧的耳垂。“Loki，疼的话就抓着我”。结合因为不断安抚的小动作变得越来越顺畅，Loki原本因为疼痛发出的小声抽吸逐渐带上了上扬的尾调，混杂着鼻音带出细小的呻吟，Thor正在他体内轻轻的抽插着。  
Loki被Thor再次放平在寝宫的大床上，交合因为姿势的调整变得更为凶猛起来，紫红色的性器几乎熨平了穴口的褶皱，每一次的抽插都带出些透明粘腻的液体。Loki自己也没有意识到他那些无明确意义的叫喊变得更大声了，而且他不断地向上挺着胸口，手则悄悄地下移企图握住自己的阴茎。

“Loki，说说你现在想要什么”，Thor一把拽住了他的手。  
“舔我的乳头，握着我的老二，然后更用力的操我”。「艹，真不像我能说出来的东西」，Loki觉得打完这一炮一定要把这账好好算算。  
于是Thor都照做了，Loki胸前两点被他吸吮地又红又肿，阴茎沾着湿滑的分泌物被恰到好处地上下套弄着，Thor当然也每一下都往Loki的深处顶去。  
总归是触碰到最敏感的点了，Loki的呻吟变得更为高亢，身体因为兴奋而汗涔涔的，甚至打湿了散落着的黑发，眼睛则半眯着寻找着两人结合处的场景。  
“Brother...”，Loki配合着Thor的节奏开始晃动着自己的腰胯，一声又一声地叫喊着自己的哥哥。  
Thor不得不承认这样的体验实在是太令人满足，Loki的后穴紧紧地绞着他的肉棒，那个总是神秘又沉稳的弟弟就这样一丝不挂地躺在他面前用诱惑的语调叫着他，还表现出了求欢的姿态。Thor更大力地操弄着身下的人，几乎要将他送至又一次高潮了，却突然将动作缓了下来，有些执着地问道。

“Loki，我很爱你，那么你呢？”

「怎么可能瞒得住啊」，他的哥哥是阿斯加德将来的王，是儿时最信赖的玩伴，是年少时的幻想对象，正对他做着这样亲密的事情，更是坦率地吐露着爱意。

“我也爱你，Brother”，对着哥哥扯过无数真心假意谎话的神最终承认了。  
Thor用力顶向了Loki甬道内最为的敏感一块软肉，于是Loki再一次地射了出来，甬道因为高潮止不住地收缩，Thor也在极致的快感中释放在了Loki的体内。

「我比世上任何的人都更爱你，我很确信，从很早以前便是如此」 


End file.
